


予詹姆斯波特先生之吻

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, True Love, love and death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 英防。另一种形式的久别重逢。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 3





	予詹姆斯波特先生之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 献给X老师❤️

在死后的第十年，我辞职重新回到人间。

他们仍然不肯给我翅膀，我于是迈着双脚穿梭于繁华城市的大街小巷。其实我大可以飘着走，可当我四面八方全是阔步行走的活人时，我学着跟他们一样。我不会感到累，但我会在夜深之后躲进花店的小温室里睡觉，我总睡在红色蔷薇花丛里，刺扎不到我；我不会饥饿和口渴，但我三餐按时去找饭馆，有时还去人气店铺门外排长队，我不停把自己的位置换到新来的食客后面，反正我最不缺的就是时间。

我全然不记得自己生前之事，死后回来也不知自己该做何事。大抵清楚自己落在了英格兰，我就在这儿漫无目的地四处游荡。

第六十八天我迈进一座庄园。

绕过绿地、丛林和人工湖之后我看见很多鲜花、气球和彩纸屑，看见香槟塔，看见一位送女儿出嫁的父亲。

新娘是二十五六岁模样的姑娘，我目送她挽着父亲的手臂缓步行至神父和新郎面前。我拼命想象那是一种什么样的感觉——身边围绕着三个男人，一个代表上帝旨意，一个伴她长大，一个将陪她到老。

仪式顺利进行着，新人宣誓、交换戒指和拥吻。新娘脸上的幸福神情让我着迷，我好奇我生前是否也曾幸福如她一样。

但那其实并不重要，生前的事情我一概不记得，也没有人替我记得。

作为流浪者，我这些天走马观花般看了太多人间喜乐，也只把这场婚礼当作平常，直到我看见那位父亲死死掐着新郎的肩膀，说：“……你千万不能丢下她一个人，陪她久一点。”

哦，这是经典戏码，是父亲对女婿的威胁，是男人与男人之间的谈话，有点生硬直白。可那裹在礼服里、鬓角依稀可见白发的中年男人说出这话时声音是颤抖的，甚至是痛苦的，就像此时新郎礼服肩膀处被他用力掐出的布料褶皱，沟壑难平。

新郎——那个金色碧眼好像童话里王子殿下般的小伙子——噙着泪说，好。

我忽然意识到这场婚礼的新娘家属里并没有一个母亲。

我久久望着那位父亲，那个或许早早就失去了妻子的男人，看着他与女婿进行完这番沉重谈话后立刻像一只花蝴蝶一样翩翩飞进婚礼派对的来宾之中，和人们有说有笑，在每个人对他说恭喜时都露出得意扬扬的神情。他会说，他的女儿是世上最好的姑娘，说今天的新郎是世上最好的男……不，第二好的男人，最好的男人当然还是他自己。

但他的笑容又在来到一对老夫妇面前时凝固住了。

“谢谢你们今天能来，爸，妈。”

是曾经的岳父母吗？

“恭喜希里娅和赫罗特，也恭喜你……要是马克今天也在这儿的话该有多好。”

马克是谁？

“他的确在这儿啊。”男人笑了笑，伸手指了指自己心口的位置。

马克去了哪儿？

宾客散尽之后我左右无事可做，就跟着那位父亲踏上回家的路。我实在是好奇他的故事。

举行婚礼的那座庄园看样子是他们自家资产，新婚小夫妻就住在那里，可男人却独自离开。他开了很久的车，我一直坐在他副驾驶上听音乐，他跟着那些老掉牙的摇滚乐曲摇头晃脑，我索性也跟着晃。

公路上的标识牌告诉我，我已经随他来到了另一个郡。我有点想不清楚，这位条件优渥的一家之长为何住在离庄园几百里开外的毫不起眼的破公寓里。

我跟他进家门，看着他换拖鞋、解下领结、一件一件地脱掉衣服之后钻进浴室里洗澡。

他的身体和大多数四五十岁的中年人都不同。他很健壮，并且皮肤表面遍布疤痕。有些疤看上去显然不是日常生活磕磕碰碰能弄得出来的，我想他年轻的时候应该是个警察或者军人。不，他现在其实也不算老。我想起来婚宴上有好些看上去和正装礼服不太搭调的男男女女，差不多都是这个年纪，或许那都是他的战友吧。

出了浴室他爬上床，倚在床头拉开被子裹住了大半的身体，可在卧室暖黄色的灯光之下，他裸露在外的肩膀和胳膊反倒是相当……好看的？诱人的？具备性吸引力的？我不知道我在想什么。

他深吸了一口气，之后把手伸向床头柜的抽屉。

我以为他会拿出什么了不得的东西来，然而那只是个平板电脑，外观简直和时代发展严重脱节，使用痕迹也非常重，看上去像是我活着那时候的老旧款式。

男人刷脸解开了设备锁屏，随后打开相册。

我也凑上前去看。

屏幕上赫然是个身着军服正装的年轻人，看上去和这男人一样，结实，坚定，富有力量。这也是他的战友吗？但年纪看上去实在太小了。难不成是他的儿子？

年轻人脸孔称得上是英俊，尤其那双茶色眸子，亮晶晶的，像是藏进了许多闪闪发光的东西，只是神色十足不耐烦。他看上去似乎并不想拍这个照，于是摆着臭脸一张，要是眼刀真能杀人，镜头后面拍照的人恐怕已经死了三千遍……哦，我意识到，这张照片或许就是男人亲手拍的。

男人用指尖轻轻抚着年轻人的脸——其实只是在触摸玻璃屏——流露出的却是庞大到甚至让人感到沉重的温柔。“马克……马克。”他轻声念着那个名字。在户型十足紧凑的小公寓里，他的声音仍然轻柔得几乎不可闻。

我总觉得好像刚刚在哪见过这样的温情场景。很快我想到，今天婚礼上新郎注视和呼唤自己新婚妻子时可不就是这样子？

男人比今天的新郎更甚，我看见他低下头去吻那块屏幕。可他很久没有抬起头来。

啪嗒，啪嗒。我听见了某种令人心碎的声音。

泪水很快打湿了屏幕，男人忙乱地用手去擦，却无济于事，那张年轻面孔越擦越脏。他跌跌撞撞地下床，或许是去找一块合适的软布，但很快像是脱力或崩溃一样躺倒在了地毯上，把自己弓成一只被煮熟的虾。

他哽咽、哭喊，在漫长而痛苦的宣泄过后仰起了脸，呆呆望着天花板。而我就坐在吊灯上，也被那悲伤击溃，几度试图与他四目相对，想给他慰藉，但我毫无办法。

“……我好想你，马克。”最后他抱着那块屏幕说。

原来这就是马克，他那缺席了女儿婚礼的爱人。

原来马克已经去世很多年了。

许是婚宴操劳，也兴许是悲伤过度，男人重新爬回床上后很快睡着了。听着他的呼吸声从粗重渐渐变得均匀，我也仿佛跟着松了口气，可他梦中呢喃仍然是爱人的名字，我不知道自己为何会觉得难以释怀。

我不愿离开，于是就那么一直守着熟睡的他。几个小时之后，我开始庆幸自己没有走——他做噩梦了。

他颤抖着，挣扎着，但就是醒不过来。或许他在梦里回到了战场，或者想起了爱人，或者两者皆有。

我再也坐不住，从灯上下来了。

“……詹姆斯，我在这儿。”

我一边跳上他的床，一边鬼使神差地呼唤出他的名字——我怎么会知道他姓甚名谁？大约是在婚礼上随便听见哪位客人说来的吧。

他的床很大，我想另一半是马克的位置，但我顾不得那么多了。我躺到他身边去，伸开双臂紧紧抱住他，吻他布满细纹和泪水的眼角，吻他的唇。

我好像爱上他了。

THE END  
美咸  
2019.11

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前有和X老师讨论，从旁观者“我”的角度去写一个英防故事，她说：无论这个故事本身有多么悲伤或多么喜悦，它都不属于我们。  
> 我突发奇想如果这个旁观者正是故事的主角会怎样，于是写了这么个东西。
> 
> 感谢您阅读！


End file.
